Breaking The Curse
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Few girls were inflicted by some sort of curse. The only way to break is that Negi has got to make love to them! Weird stuff will happpen. I was new when I made this. Compared from the Negima fics I made, I feel I don't care about this anymore.


**Breaking The Curse**

_Hello guys and girls. For me here, I'm a huge fan of Negima. I really like it when a 10 yr old professor gets a lot 31 girls comes to be attracted to him, well most of them. I think that this is the best harem anime show I had ever seen. _

_As for this fic I made, well, it came as an idea that got in my mind, mostly from a suggestion from a friend of mine who likes Negima, and then that's how the fic was made. I hope you can deal with on how the story goes, because, well I just want to write it. Sorry if its kinda lame or just the scenes of each...well, hot action is cut short, because I want to save up the ideas for future lemon fics I'll make in the future so deal with it ok? So anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think. This is just a mindless directionless lemon fic…_

_Disclaimer: As usual for any fanfiction writer to say, I don't own Negima or its characters. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu. But the ideas and concepts for this story is mine as well as my friend too who came up with this idea._

It was a great day for child prodigy and mage Negi Springfield in Mahora Academy. Him teaching a class of 31 girls seems to be a great but burdenful for him. Despite what you might think of him as a lucky guy with a LOT of girls at his side, sometimes he finds it problematic because a lot of them always wanted to grab and hug him as well as flirting with him. A few of the girls, mostly Ayaka, was trying to get to Negi by even doing seduction on the poor 14-year old professor (4 years have passed after the ending of Negima) now that he has entered teenhood. But all in all, Negi is having a great time there. He also thinks to be blessed to have this kind of career here.

Now onwards. Negi is attempting to try a new spell he learned from the high master mages back from his home country of England. All of the class now gathers around to witness a spectacular event Negi is gonna make. What he is trying to make is a spell that can give his students some extra pactio power. This way they can help him out big time and can be possibly be part of a society or group Negi's forming to have like what they back in England and here in Japan, like some sort of cult or just a team of special magic users or whatever. It is now dusk and the setting is just right.

"Wow, I bet this is amazing than fireworks!" squeeled Makie. "I don't know, but lets see." agreed Sayo.

"Hmm, I wonder what Negi's gonna bring forth." Satomi wonders. "Lets see then. I'm no sorcery expert, but I feel somehow is kinda risky" Kaede said with hint of concern in her voice.

Now Negi steps into the circle. He prepares to summon a spell, then raises his hands and staff into the air. The girls (well most of them) hold their breaths. Then glowing spheres appear and hover around the big area where they made around the deserted places of the school grounds to perform this. "Alright, it worked. Now to the next step. I hope it goes all right" Negi thought. Then Negi prepares to call forth the spell.

"NOW, I CALL FORTH THEE!"

The spheres then dance around to raise their power and go to their designated girls. As the spheres prepares for the final step, something is out of hand. Some of their spheres went grey in color and went ahead than the others. Negi knows something is wrong. Dead wrong. "Girls, watch out!" Negi alerts his students.

The spheres then hit some of the girls, the rest dodges and evades them by jumping out of the way or ducking. Negi calls out the summoning and went to the girls that got hit. The ones who got hit were: Asuna, Konoka, Ayaka, Makie, Evangeline and Nodoka.

"You girls alright?! Nothing wrong?!" Negi asks frantically, afraid that something worse has been afflicted to them. "No, nothings wrong." said Asuna. "Yeah. Suprisingly, I don't feel anything painful or whatnot" said Konoka. Then all the girls stand up. Negi breathed the sigh of relief. "I'm glad none of you were harmed in any way."

"I wouldn't be sure if I were you." Evangeline said suddenly. Immediately everyone turns to her. "What do you mean?" Asuna asked her. "You sure you want to know?" Evangeline asked her. "Of course we want know! Who knows if something bad will happen sooner or later!" she furiously blurted at her.

"Ok then, you asked for it. This is an affliction move which is some sort of a curse spell. It happens when a spell such as this one 'went renegade' under mysterious circumstances. And cut to the chase: the only way to break this curse is..."

Everyone listens and leans closer to her, anxious for answers. Evangeline then sighed to bring a VERY shocking answer.

"...is to make love with a mage"

Everyone gasped, then, even Eva, blushed deep shades of crimson. Everyone can't believe their ears.

"You heard me. This is the only way. And the only mage around here that can life the curse, is Negi himself."

Evangeline said as they all looked at him. Negi blushed very deeply.

"No way! This isn't right! There has to be other options than this!" Negi protested, flushed with some embarrasment. "Yeah! There has to be another way!" Asuna agreed with him. Meanwhile Nodoka blushed deep bloody shades than all the rest. She nods in agreement along with the other girls.

"Well, if you don't do anything then, we won't be able to have our pactio powers, or possibly die by dawn. So whats your choice huh Negi?"

After long minutes of silence, Negi doesn't want to do this at all, but he has a task to save his students at whatever cost. "Alright, guess I have to do this to save you all..." Negi sighed in defeat. He never before felt this embarassed.

"Oh don't worry. I have something that can MAKE you do it for real" Evangeline said mischiviously. "Like what? What can you do?" Ku asked her. Evangeline steps closer to Negi. "This!" she inflicted a spell on him, and he fell unconscious.

"Don't worry girls he's just asleep. He'll wake in no time. But I'll be the first in line to be free of this." she said as all the girls stared at her, either in disbelief or they still can't process of what they heard as a solution. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be busy. Chachamaru, make sure that we're not disturbed" she ordered at her and she simply nods as Eva carries Negi on her back and on towards her room. They girls still stood dumb struck.

"What now?" Konoka asked while still blushing. "I don't know, but we don't have any other choices. We've got to do this if we want to live. Besides I always dreamed of doing this to professor Negi!" Ayaka said in wonder. All the girls sweat-dropped and fell down anime style. Finally after some thinking the girls sighed in defeat, as they were left with no other choices but to go for this.

Now Eva and Negi arrived her room. He wakes up and finds himself sat on a chair with Eva straddling his waist, her clothes come loose. "Hey, err, whats going on? What are you doing?" Negi asked confused. "Oh, nothing. Everything will be fine" she said seductively in his ear and she snaps her fingers, activating a spell she placed on him: a spell that will make him...well, go for it so that he can save them.

Now with the spell making Negi complying, he then kissed her straight away. Eva kissed back using her tongue as her hands went to take off his attire. After she took off his shirt he then takes off her dress, leaving her in only undies. Evangeline slightly blushed as he stares at her in wonder. Then she went closer to his ear. "Take my clothes off. All of it" she commanded. With that Negi took out all her undies while she also took off his pants and boxers. When both are nude, Evangeline continued her love making.

She then forces Negi to take her left breast into his mouth and sucks it. Evangeline throws her head back and shouts in pleasure while her hands entangle themselves in his messy hair. Negi (remember he's not in control) holds her sweaty back and his right slid down to rub her butt.

Eventually Eva got impatient after some minutes, and thought of getting into business immediately. She positions his manhood into her wet, aching cunt and forcefully impales herself on it, Negi's whole 8 or 9 inches buried deep inside her. She screams in ecstasy and agony, as it was her first time. She casts a spell on herself to make the pain go away. She then feels pure ecstasy and wants more, so she bucked and grinded her hips as hard as possible. Negi moaned out and buried his face in her chest and went to her neck. He thrusts his hips upwards, meeting her thrustings and grindings. She shouts in joy at this.

Both thrust at one another hard like its a contest to see who would thrust the hardest and how deep can they go. Eva then went for his lips again, now its also a tongue duel. Her breasts got crushed in his small but firm chest, rubbing against them hard in the process.

They then broke apart for air but the thrusting continues, and they continue to do so, until at last reached their explosive climaxing. Eva screams into the air while Negi attempts to suppress his loud screamings by putting his face into her chest.

After minutes of panting, Eva lifts herself off of him, despite wanting to stay on a little longer, but she knew that he has to break the curse of the other girls been struck with. Negi then dresses himself up, Eva herself wore only in robes. She guides him to the door and when he step out, the spell wore off.

"Huh? What happened? And why do I feel hot?" Negi asked himself. "Nothing much." Eva answered him. "Oh, Eva. What happened to me?" "Nothing much" she tries to hide her blushings from him. "Now you need to focus on helping those girls out." she said. "Oh, right. I need to go to their aid" he said and went off.

When he was gone, Chachamaru stepped in Evangeline's room. "So, how's your fun?" she asked her master. "Well, just fun and that's all you need to know" she replied.

"So how does the spell work you put on him, may I ask that?"

"Well, since he is not enthusiatic about doing it, and he has to do it so that he could save those girls and myself, I had to do necessary steps. Don't worry, it will wear off by the time its morning. So anyway, when he steps into the girls room, it will activate and when its over and he steps out the door, it wears off until he gets to the next girl he has to save, and he has no recollecting memories of it. Just so that he won't be embarassed or he has...done it" she explains to her cyborg assistant.

"I see... Well, I'm glad to see that you're helping him out and save everyone" Chachamaru said smiling at her. Eva turns away blushing and said, "Yeah, yeah, just because ok?! Now please don't press the issue!" Chachamaru giggled at her reactions.

"By the way, give me a glass of root beer would you? I'm thirsty from all this...excitement." Eva asks to her.

"As you wish." Chachamaru obeyed her commands, bowed to her and went to grant her request.

As Negi makes his way into the hall of the dormitory of the girls and where he sleep in too, he runs into Ayaka. "Hi Negi...would you like to come into my room? Let's have fun." she seductively said at the young professor. Negi blushed big. He tried to say something, but the words got clogged in his throat. "It's ok. No need to say anything. Just come with me." with that she took his hand gently and gently walked to their place until someone got in the way.

"Hold on Ayaka! You're not getting Negi that easily!" Asuna suddenly appeared in their way. "Oh why would you always show up at times like this? Can't you wait for your turn? I got to him first!" Ayaka retorted at her. With that, their usual catfight ensues. Negi doesn't know what to do and thought not to get in their way. As turns a corner, 2 girls stood in front of him.

"Umm Negi..." Nodoka murmured, blushing big, her hands at her chest in shyness. "Come on Nodoka, I'm giving you chance here." Yue said to her like a coach encouraging a player. She is trying to encourage her to go for this. "You want to be free of the curse don't you? Hurry or I may go first."

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. Negi let's go" Nodoka shyly took his hand and led him to her room. Yue stands there with a smile of satisfaction plastered on her face. "Go for it Nodoka. Now you can finally do what you wanted to do in a long time, though I don't know if you even thought of that." Yue thought.

Ayaka and Asuna then noticed Negi wasn't there anymore. Their catfight seems to have distracted them "Oh, Negi dear, where have you gone?" Ayaka called. "Shoot! He's gone, and its your fault!" Asuna strikes at her. "What?! Look who's talking! You're the one who started it!" Ayaka retorts at her. "Oh yeah?". "Yeah!".

Then Ayaka walks away. "No more distractions! I'm gonna get Negi this time first!" Ayaka mischievously said and turns around with her usual laugh. "Not if I can help it!" Asuna thought, thinking of plans for her Negi.

Nodoka led him to her room, and when Negi went in, the spell activates as again. Nodoka stepped in and locked the door. When the door locked Negi gently pushed her into a wall and started kissing her. Nodoka was very shocked, blushing very deep as a large sums of her blood rushed to her face. A little later she learns to relax and kiss Negi back, this time passionately. All these time of holding back her love for him, has finally been let out, and she can finally make love to him.

Nodoka kissed him back hard, assaulting his lips and tongue with hers. Nodoka somehow just wasn't in control of herself anymore, as she went out to take off his clothes until he's left in his boxers. Negi in return took off her clothes until she's only in her underwears.

Nodoka blushed deep, and Negi then led her to the bed, on the double deck bed to be precise. Negi stared at her body, and all blood rushed to Nodoka's face. He then kissed her while he's taking off her bra. Nodoka felt her cheeks very heated, but doesn't see to mind and let him be in control. She then yelped loud as Negi sucks her breast while massaging the other. Her hands went to his to help him intensify things. Negi switched and repeat the process. Nodoka feels defenseless to stop him, but felt very good.

And so after all the teasing, both are totally naked and Negi prepares his move. Nodoka braced herself. Negi thrusts in her core, feeling jolts of pain. Negi helped her relax and hold on until the pain subsided. When it did, Nodoka gave him a nod, then Negi mercilessly pounds in her. Nodoka felt so much pleasure, she continually moan and scream throughout it all.

She then hooked both her legs around him to make him drill deeper. Nodoka had her arms wrapped around him, Negi played with her breast. Then some minutes later, both finally climaxed. "OH NEEGIIIIIIIII!!!" Nodoka screamed like never before. Nodoka and Negi slumped down, drenched in sweat, heavily tired. As much as Nodoka wants to sleep with like this, she knows he has a job to do. So she lets him, both get dressed and Negi walks out, with the spell activating to make him forget it happened.

In his mind, he has no idea why he's been feeling kinda low on energy and feel a bit heated. He then goes for the next girl that comes up to him, Makie. "Come Negi. Let us do this." she said seductively as she takes his hand. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion, having no idea what is going on.

She leads him to her room and into the bathroom, she took off her clothes and the love making session begins. Negi pushed her against the wall and Makie wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a deep kiss. There was a fierce tongue duel between them, and she had her hands let him touch her breasts. Then, led his hand to her wet cunt. He thrusted his fingers in her, until she reached her release of pleasure.

Makie doesn't want to wait anymore. She positions Negi then pushes her hips down on him, letting herself getting stabbed by his hardened manhood. "Oh Negi!! Uhh!! It's so good!! Don't stop please!!" she moans loud in an almost high pitched tone. Minutes later she reached her climax, spilling juices over the floor.

Both collapsed to the bathroom floor, rested there for a while, Makie hugging and caressing him like he's a teddy bear until Negi goes up. Makie let him go, also knowing he has a job to do. Negi went out the door.

Again Negi has no idea of what happened, and can't recall anything. No matter, he has to help his girls. He walks into the hall, until Konoka steps in his view. "Hi Negi. Care to come with me?" she asked with a hint of seduction in it, and Negi doesn't sense it. "Yeah. I need to help you." he said to her. "No problem. You can help me." she said winking at him. She leads him to her room, into a sofa she bought, and Asuna is not around. She locked the door, then strips herself of her clothing to her undies.

Konoks delightedly swayed her hips as a way to tease him a little, Negi blushing mad (though he's in a different state of mind). Konoka then pushes him down on the sofa and straddles him. She pushes her face towards his making contact on his lips and using her tongue to pry his lips open. Minutes later she shed herself of her underwears and helped Negi took off his clothes too.

Konoka's hands played with his erect length, as she happily plays along, rubbing and seemingly yanking it until Negi bursts off his juices. Konoka placed her juice soaked hand and licks it clean until she gotten the taste of him. Negi then puts his face in between her breasts and she kindly helped him by pushing her chest more into him. He surprises her by already digging his shaft in her. Konoka screamed in joy and in pain. Negi then puts a spell to make the pain go away as he did with the girls (although I hadn't written it).

Soon Konoka works into a love making frenzy. "Oh yes Negi! It is so good! Please do as you like and as long as you want!" Konoka went wild to think straight. Sure after some pleasuringly torturous minutes she and Negi reached their climax. In order for him to suspect anything, Konoka and Negi laid down on the sofa and rested there for a little time. Konoka caresses and hugs Negi with such love like he is her newborn son of some sorts. When he's all energized again he walks out and as usual doesn't know why he's here.

He's somehow feeling tired and starts to suspect something. "Now why am I this tired and heated? Something's going on here I can tell." his thoughts say. Meanwhile Eva appears out of nowhere and thought that Negi needs a little energy boost.

"Hey Negi. Been tired lately?" she asks him teasingly. "Well, for some strange reasons yes." Negi said. "Well I got something that can help you. Here drink this" she hands a vial with a water that has the color of a soda, root beer perhaps. "Ok, but this is not of your tricks would it?" "Absolutely not. Remember since you freed me of this curse and helped me in all the things I need, I now a loyal friend to you, you know that right?" "Yes, of course. Thanks" with that Negi drank the potion. He then feels energized. "Now Negi, you gotta help the girls." "Right." and off he goes.

And when he reached a particular room, suddenly Ayaka pulls him and into her room. Again Negi was under the spell. However he couldn't see, the room is dark. "Hey Negi, care to turn on the light for me?" a seductive voice whom he recognizes as Ayaka called. "OK" Negi turned on the light and his jaw plummeted to the floor and the temperature in his face rising.

He could see Ayaka in only her underwears, in a most revealing type in a sexy pose on her bed. "Come here Negi darling…" she said sexily, her finger gesturing him to come to her. Negi felt he is going to get nosebleeds if you stares a minute more. He then climbs to her bed, Ayaka gripped him with her legs wrapped around him, her arms around his neck to pull him down for a fierce, lusty kiss.

After a steamy aggressive kiss Negi pulled away for air, Ayaka sat up to remove her bra, and lie down, in a gesture to fully expose herself to him. "Please Negi, my breasts are aching. Could you treat them?" she said sexily. Even in this state from the spell that he is in, Negi blushed deep and can't help himself but being hard. "You sure?" "Yes…You can do whatever you want to me… You can ravage me all you want, for as long as you want…" she couldn't have said any more sexier.

Negi being unable to resist, seizes her breasts and ravages it with his mouth and hand. Ayaka screamed in joy. Her hands held his head as she pulled him more into her breast while arching her back, pushing her chest more to him. Negi then switched places, Ayaka never felt this much pleasure, and also getting more horny by the minute.

Afterwards, she and Negi stood up, and she stood up on the bed and stripped herself of her g-string, removing it in a very slow way, which is painful to watch, especially if the view is in level with Negi's face is, directly in front of him.

She then lie down and spread her legs, her dripping pussy in full view. Ayaka wants him to drink her juices until she is dry. Negi can't hold on, he puts his mouth to her dripping opening and began to suck it like a leech. Ayaka screamed loud, threatening to let the entire dormitory heard her, she wrapped her arms around him, pulls his neck and lifts her hips, letting him go deep. Negi digs his tongue deeper as he sucks hard, listening to Ayaka's sweet moanings. She reaches her climax soon enough and Negi drank all her juices.

He wipes his mouth clean, and Ayaka goes to him, pulls him down and rolls over, her on top. She again kisses him aggressively again and slowly take off his clothes. As soon as both were naked, she still ravages him with kisses while rubbing and crushing her breasts into his chest, while rubbing her cunt on his manhood. She then goes down to his chest, licking and tasting it, and soon reaches her favorite destination.

Ayaka played with his hard shaft, playing with it as she pumps it hard, enjoying Negi's moans. Afterwards she places her mouth on it without delay. She sucks on it with joy like it's a candy, forcibly sucking it until it bursts, Negi pouring his hot seeds into her mouth. Ayaka drank it all, made sure not to miss a drop or pint. She climbs to him, then flips over so that he'll be on top.

She wraps her legs around him, slowly pulling his manhood in her. "You sure about this?" "Yes Negi. It would be an honor for you to take my virginity. Now please, take me! I'm yours! My virginity is yours!" with that Negi rams his manhood into her. Ayaka felt pain, but Negi subsided it. And soon they were in a steamy love making session. Ayaka moaned and screamed loud along with his name. Ayaka tried to double the pleasure by placing his hands on both her breasts. Negi thrusts hard while his hands played her breasts, and Ayaka couldn't have moan and scream any louder. "YES!! OH NEGI!! HARDER!! RAPE ME HARD!!"

Soon she achieved her climax. He is done but Ayaka thought they were not done yet. She flips him over, her on top again and sat up, positions his shaft into her opening and she drops herself, letting gravity take her down. Ayaka screamed in ecstasy, getting impaled by his 9 inches. She jumped up and down over and over, and she puts her hands behind her head, letting Negi see her breasts bouncing. And then both climaxed, Ayaka's dams burst open, soaking his lower regions with her juices.

Ayaka slumped down, both gasping for air. Ayaka knows he has got to go, but before that, she kisses him one more time while rubbing her whole body to his. Minutes later she gets up, helps him get up and get dressed, but she still remains in nude. Ayaka felt a bit disappointed that he needs to go, but made a mental note to do this again. Well why not? "Oh Negi. I really want you. I want to this again, and this time I will take it to the next level." she said to herself as she lies down on the bed, naked with thoughts of making new moves on Negi.

Negi makes his way when Asuna comes to him and guides him to her room, their room. She closes the door, Negi again under the spell Eva placed on him, but this time it's the last shot. Asuna then strips herself from her clothing leaving her in only her undies, sexy undies.

"Come Negi, let's do this." "Right."

Asuna went to Negi and kissed him ferociously, and then they went up to the top of their double bed, she pushed him down, and began to kiss one another. Negi flipped her over, and Asuna began to take off his shirt while tongue duel him relentlessly. Negi's hands went over to unhook the bra straps, threw it aside and began to massage her breasts while still kissing her. Asuna has one hand on his neck, the other on his hand, encouraging to be more hard.

Negi then drops from her lips to her breasts and he done like what he has done to the other girls, even though he can't remember, even under the spell multiple times. Then went to her lowest region, Negi looks at her for permission, sometimes even in his state, he knows what she is capable of. She gave him a wink and Negi took it off, tossed it aside not caring where it landed and drilled his tongue inside. Asuna screamed in pleasure. She wants more, so she pushed herself more to him while her hands, seeming to have a mind of their own, goes to caress and touch her breasts. Then she reached her climax, spewing her honey directly into his mouth.

Afterwards, it is time Asuna to be in control. After he got up and kissed her, she flipped him over. She took off his pants and boxers in a swift and rough manner. When both are naked, Asuna then ravages him, kissing him hard and grinding her body, her breasts and her wet pussy on him. Negi moaned in the kiss, Asuna smiled at this, knowing that she is pleasuring him, even though he doesn't know it later when its over. Then she went down to suck on his manhood mercilessly.

Negi moaned loud, and going nuts, Asuna torturing him sweetly. Afterwards Negi bursts, spilling his hot seed into her mouth as she happily gulps them down, slowly to dwell in their sweetness Then Asuna positions herself on top of him, then plunges herself on his solid rock-hardness. Asuna is in a world of hurt, as it is truly and obviously her first time. Negi of course kills the pain with his magic and soon Asuna went wild.

She impales herself more on him as the speed and pressure increased. After some minutes both climaxed, spilling juices into one another. They were done, the curse is gone, but Asuna wanted to please Negi, and so she flips over, wraps her legs around him, and pulls him into her more. Negi got the message to do it one more, he thrusts harder and faster. "Oh Negi! Faster! Harder please! Oh yes!! Yes!! YEEESS!!!" Asuna screamed out.

Then finally after some pleasuringly torturous minutes, both climaxed violently. At last they were done. Asuna was so tired afterwards, she soon fell asleep before she knew it. Negi climbed down, getting dressed and walked out the door.

Negi again couldn't remember what happened. This night is so weird. He doesn't know what else to think. He thought that he should save his girls from a curse but he somehow felt they're alright. "Good God, this night is so weird. I couldn't know why I felt so heated." he thought to himself. Negi went up to the roof and view the stars. He felt the need to be relaxed. As he gazed to the stars, he can't help but feel that something is supposed to be something today. "Hmm, what is today? I know something about it, but I can't remember. Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning." he thought to himself again.

Then he saw a shooting star. He immediately made a wish. Then he went to his, Asuna's and Konoka's room, feeling tired and sleepy. As he got in, he felt tired and then he collapsed to the bed from below, already asleep as his body seems to have shut off.

It is morning already. Negi felt good, needing that kind of rest after yesterday. And he felt good. He then stood up, and then heard a noises and a bang. All his girls are there, well most of them.

The ones who were there were: Sayo, Yuuna, Kazumi, Yue, Ako, Akira, Misa, Asuna, Modoka, Ku, Konoka, Haruna, Makie, Sakurako, Mana, Chao, Kaede, Chizuru, Fuka & Fumika, Nodoka, Natsumi and Ayaka.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted and throwing/blasting confetti and some poppers (that right?), Negi was caught off guard. And what's more, Negi can hardly believe what the girls are doing; they're greeting him and they're only in their underwears! "G-G-Girls, err, why aren't you dressed? Why are you like that?!" he asked in shock and disbelief.

"Well, its your birthday Negi dear." Ayaka said sexily. "We'd thought of treating you good today" Asuna said winking. Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting day, and Negi knew it….

**The End**

_So whaddya think huh? Now don't blame me if its lame or I seem to be repeating what I've been writing here. I just want to write this down, and that's it. No flames here plz. Hope you enjoy this one! See ya'll later. Even though its gonna take a while to fully finish all the stories I'm making, but still watch out! I'm sure you'll enjoy it, one way or another…_


End file.
